The Hero's guide Wiki
Welcome to the The Hero's Guide Wiki! Prince Liam. Prince Frederic. Prince Duncan. Prince Gustav. You've never head of them, have you? These are the princes who saved Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, Snow White, and Rapunzel, respectively, and yet, thanks to those lousy bards who wrote the tales, you likely know them only as "Prince Charming." But all of this is about to change. Rejected by their princesses and cast out of their castles, Liam, Frederic, Duncan, and Gustav stumble upon an evil plot that could endanger each of their kingdoms. Now it's up to them to triumph over their various shortcomings, take on trolls, bandits, dragons, witches, and other associated terrors to become the heroes no one ever thought they could be. Four imperfect princes. Five audacious princesses. One hilariously unforgettable adventure. Important Characters *Prince Frederic- the royal heir to Harmonia. Slightly wimpy and cowardly, he is not one for adventure. Previously engaged to Lady Ella, he is now Rapunzel's fiancé. *Prince Gustav- the royal prince of Sturmhagen. Brave, and with slight anger problems, he is always trying to step out of the shadow of his sixteen older brothers. Previously engaged to Rapunzel, he is in a relationship with former pirate captain Jerica of the Dreadwind. *Prince Liam- the royal heir to Erinthia. Heroic and kind, he tried to escape his engagement with Briar Rose, succeeded, then got married to her, had the marriage annulled, and is currently courting Lady Ella. *Prince Duncan- the heir to Sylvaria, and possibly Yondale. He is known for being crazy and odd, and happily married to Princess Snow White. Then later becomes king. *Lady Ella- the princess-in-waiting to Harmonia. Brave and daring, and ready to jump at the chance for an adventure. Previously engaged to Frederic, she is courting with Liam. *Lady Rapunzel- the princess-in-waiting to Sturmhagen. She is king and compassionate, and has magical healing tears. Previously engaged to Gustav, as of The Hero's Guide to Being an Outlaw, she is Frederic's fiancee. *Princess Briar Rose- the princess to Avondell. She is bratty and spoiled, and will do anything to get her way. As of Storming a Castle and Being an Outlaw, her personality has changed for the better - but she is still remarkably sassy and bossy. Previously engaged and married to Liam, she is currently single. *Princess Snow White- the princess of Yondale and Sylvaria. She is as odd as her husband, and very sweet and kind. Married to Duncan. *Princess Lila- the princess of Erinthia. Thirteen-years-old, daring, bold, and more ready to climb castle walls and break into princess' chambers (see: ''Storming the Castle) ''than to wear dresses and attend banquets. She is Liam's younger sister, and previously Ruffian the Blue's apprentice - until he was incapacitated, making her the best bounty hunter in the land. She is currently trying to find Ruffian's missing daughter. *Zaubera- a witch. Evil, and craves power and fame. As of Being an Outlaw, she commits one amazingly good deed, as she wasn't always evil, and pases onto the afterlife. *Rundark- the ruler of Dar. He takes over Rauberia, Deeb Rauber/the Bandit King's kingdom, and hatches a plot to take over all of the thirteen kingdoms. As of Being an Outlaw, he is dead - killed by Zaubera. *Deeb Rauber - the king of Rauberia, he was kicked out by Lord Rundark, and his army decimated, but as of the end of Being an Outlaw, he has retaken his throne - and needs a lot of time to restore his bandit army to glory. He is currently twelve years old, has only been known to blush once around Lila (it is hinted he has a slight crush on her and flirted with her once, but he ignores these feelings). Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse